Rosarnelera, the Chaotic Doblon Puller
Rosarnelera (the Chaotic Doblon Puller) is a powerful boss. It can Pull Doblons towards it. Rosarnelera can also be hired as a Fleet, it would cost $100000 and takes 2 full hours of Cooldown until you are able to buy it again. If this ship is hired, it takes up 3 Hire Fleet, meaning it is only usable if you have no other Hired Fleet at all. Spawn: Rare in Ooze Mode, common The Void Gamemode. Must be hired on every other gamemode. Stages: Stage 1 (Spawning Stage): Appears as a medium-sized Navy Ship with only 3 Swivel Cannons. Coins will slowly move Towards it. It will attack like an AI Ship, but it is slow, has medium Turn Speed, medium Reload Speed, medium Ram Damage, medium Cannon S Range. It starts with 300 Health until getting $300 and then starts getting more and more Health. Stage 2 (Sniper Stage): After gaining $1000 (where it has 1000 Health), it gets to it's next stage. It's Swivel Cannon in the Middle turns into a Sniper Cannon. On This Stage it gets Higher Ramming Damage. Stage 3 (Rear Ramming Stage): After gaining $5000 (it's Health will be 5000 or more), it gets a Rear Cannon and an Ultra Ram. Ram Damage increases again. Stage 4 (Full Stage): After gaining $12500, it is in it's full form. Now uses Black Skin. It is now really big and has a Rear Cannon and 2 pairs of Side Cannons. It also has 3 Sniper Cannons, which are extra entities, to make them target multiple targets at the same time, but the 3 Snipers are attached to the main ship. This is still NOT the Final Stage. It can now be damaged. It's Health starts off with 12500 and increases Health everytime when another Doblon is collected (meaning Bronze Doblons add 10 HP and 10 Max HP to it, Silver Doblons add 20 HP and 20 Max HP and so on). Stage 5 (Mega Cannon Stage): After Gaining $50000, it gains a pair of Even Bigger Side Cannons between the other 2 pairs of Side Cannons. The super big ones also do a lot more damage too, so beware! Stage 6 (Dark Screen Stage): When Gaining $250000, it halves the brightness of everyone's screens (except for the person that hired it, unless it's not a hired one). Stage 7 (Spawner Stage): Upon Gaining $1000000, it reaches it's final form, where it starts spawning smaller Versions of itself, which are like parts of it, except that these can also move freely. It will endlessly spawn them, until it dies. It's HP can go until 1000000000 (1 billion). Stage 8 (The Limit is reached): Once at $1000000000, it's HP has reached it's limit, it stops pulling Doblons, and won't be able to collect them either. Smaller Doblon Puller: A version of the Doblon Puller, it can only be spawned by the main Doblon Puller after gaining $1000000. It always has 1000 HP and doesn't pull Doblons unlike the main one. It has a Rear Cannon and one pair of side Cannons. Like the main one, it has 3 Sniper Cannons as extra entities (being attatched to the body). It uses Black Skin. When the Main Doblon Puller is hit by a Nuke, it takes no Damage, but spawns 2 Smaller Doblon Pullers instead. Stats: Health: * 300 - 125000 (Spawning). * 12500 - 1000000000 (Main Ship). * 1000 (Smaller Ship). Damage: * 10 every tick (Ramming, at Spawning Stage) * 25 every tick (Ramming, at Sniper Stage) * 50 every tick (Ramming, at Rear Ramming Stage) * 50 (Swivel Bullets) * 100 (Sniper Bullet and Rear Bullet at Sniper and Rear Ramming Stages) * 2500 every tick (Ramming, Main Ship at Full Stage, Mega Cannon Stage and Final Stage) (Also Damages Spectators!) * 1000 every tick (Ramming, Severed Ship) (Also Damages Spectators!) * 500 every tick (Collision with it's giant sniper cannons) (Also Damages Spectators!) * 500 (Sniper Cannon with Bullets) (Also Damages Spectators!) * 750 (Side and Rear Cannons at Full/Mega Cannon/Final Stage Ship and Severed Ships) (Also Damages Spectators!) * 1500 (Giant Side Cannons from the Main Ship (Mega Cannon Stage and Final Stage)) (Also Damages Spectators!) * Instakill (to The Chosen One (overriding immunes), The Final One, Protector (won't let it split), Spectator, Doblon God, A FANDOM User, SS Hyena and Hugod Hugod) Regen: * 100 per second (every Ship) Move Speed: * Medium (all stages and severed ships too) Turn Speed: * Decently Fast (Spawning, Sniper and Rear Stages) * Slow (For the Main Ship, after the Full Stages) * Medium (Smaller Ship) Trivia * Based on the Wither Storm (Engender Mod). Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:OP bosses Category:Hire Fleet ideas Category:Boss-Fleet